Wo die wilden Rosen blüh'n
by Nicatlon
Summary: Menschen, die wir lieben, sind nie wirklich tot... CAUTION: Main Character Death


Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Wo die wilden Rosen blühen  
Rating: K  
Klassifikation: Vignette  
Timeline: hm, das Datum steht drüber, also was soll's???  
Keywords: main character death JSF  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Menschen die wir lieben, sind nie wirklich tot

**12/09/00  
Lichtung am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
16:30Uhr**

Die milde Herbstsonne tauchte die kleine Lichtung am White Cloud Lake in warmes, rotes Licht. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, und wäre die kleine, in Schwarz gehüllte Menschentraube nicht gewesen, hätte es als friedvolle Szenerie durchgehen können. Doch die Ansammlung war nun mal da, und das zerstörte das Bild. Selbst dem ungeübten Beobachter musste klar sein, dass es sich hier um eine Beerdigung im engsten Freundeskreis handelte. Niemand hätte es gewagt, die traurige Zeremonie zu stören. Nicht einmal der junge Mann, der aus einem sicheren Versteck im nahegelegenen Wald verstohlene Blicke auf die Gruppe warf. Jarod wünschte sich so sehr, hingehen zu können, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Doch es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte er zwar keine Sweeper entdecken können, doch es waren sicher welche in der Nähe. Immerhin wurde da gerade sein ältester und engster Freund zu Grabe getragen, und Jarod konnte sich an fünf Fingern abzählen, dass das Centre bei dieser Gelegenheit einen kurzen Auftritt seinerseits einkalkuliert hatte. Also verharrte er weiter in seinem Versteck und beobachtete schweren Herzens was sich in etwa zwanzig Meter Entfernung abspielte. Gerade wurde der schwere Sarg aus Eichenholz in die Grube gelassen. Jarod sah, wie Ms. Parker aus der kleinen Gruppe heraustrat und sich anschickte, ein paar Worte zu sprechen. Zuerst war der Pretender verwundert, weshalb diese Aufgabe nicht Michelle oder Nicholas übernahm. Aber schließlich sagte er sich, dass – außer er selbst – Ms. Parker Sydney wohl am besten gekannt hatte. Da Jarod irgendwann einmal Lippenlesen gelernt hatte, fixierte er nun die Mundpartie der jungen Frau mit den Augen und verfolgte gespannt die Rede:

"Sydney war mehr als nur ein von mir hochgeschätzter Kollege. Er war ein Freund, ein väterlicher Freund. Ich kannte ihn seit meiner Kindheit. Seine Herzenswärme und sein ruhiges Gemüt waren typische Eigenschaften. Er hat in seinem Leben viel durchgemacht, wurde z. B. einige Jahre in einem KZ festgehalten, und dennoch war er immer freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er wird nun, wie es sein Wunsch war, neben seinem Bruder die ewige Ruhe finden. Mach's gut, mein Freund! Ich werde Dich nie vergessen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie eine weiße Rose und warf sie in das geöffnete Grab. Jarod heulte still in sich hinein. Seit einer Woche, seit Ms. Parker ihn telefonisch informiert hatte, tat er schon nichts anderes mehr. Nachdem alle das Vaterunser gebetet hatten, löste sich die kleine Trauergemeinde langsam auf. Jarod wartete bis auch der Pfarrer gegangen war und kletterte dann von der alten Eiche herunter. Ängstlich umherblickend schritt er auf die Grabstelle zu. Als er am Rand angekommen war, zog er für einen schrecklichen Augenblick in Erwägung, in die Grube zu springen und sich mit seinem alten Freund begraben zu lassen. Zornig über seine eigene Schwäche schüttelte Jarod diesen Gedanken ab. Das alles war so seltsam unwirklich. Jarod hatte seit seiner Flucht mit der Angst gelebt, das Centre könne Sydney etwas antun. Sie hätten bemerken können, dass der Psychiater auf Jarods Seite ist. Das wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen. Und jetzt war er tatsächlich tot. Doch starb er weder durch eine Kugel noch durch ein Messer. Nein, es war ein simpler Herzinfarkt! Einer, der auch jemanden töten könnte, der nicht am gefährlichsten Ort der Welt arbeitet. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Jarod diese Möglichkeit nie bedacht. Es war einfach nicht geplant, dass Sydney auf solch banale Art zu Tode kommt. Jarod lachte bitter auf. Welche Ironie im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod von Planung zu sprechen. Hier gab es keine Verschwörung aufzudecken und auch keinen Mörder zu bestrafen. Nichts, wofür der Pretender seine Fähigkeiten hätte benutzen können. Sydney war einfach so gestorben. Eines Abends. In seinem Büro. Allein. Wut mischte sich immer mehr in Jarods Gefühlswelt. Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens aber auch über seine eigene Machtlosigkeit. Es gab einfach nichts, was er tun konnte und das frustrierte Jarod zutiefst. Oh Gott, er vermisste seinen Mentor so sehr! Seine vertraute Stimme am Telefon, die weise Ratschläge gibt. Seine tiefen Augen, die schon so viel Schrecken gesehen hatten. Sein schelmisches Lächeln, wenn Ms. Parker ihn "Dr. Freud" nannte. Das alles hatte für Jarod immer ein Stück Heimat bedeutet. Es war ein Halt im gnadenlosen Strudel des Lebens gewesen. Traurig streifte Jarod um das Grab herum. Am Kopfende ragte eine majestätische Hecke von wilden Rosen auf. Die Blüten glitzerten kupferrot im Sonnenlicht. Der Pretender berührte eine von ihnen und erinnerte sich dabei an eine Geschichte. Sydney hatte sie ihm einmal erzählt, als er im Centre vor Einsamkeit fast verzweifelt war. Sie handelte von Sydneys eigener Kindheit und der Suche nach Geborgenheit inmitten des Chaos. Jarod lächelte geduldig. Er wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Es war schon oft passiert, dass eine Berührung, ein Geruch oder Geräusch ihm Bilder aus der Vergangenheit aufzwang. Doch diesmal machte ihm das keine Angst, denn die Erinnerung war schön, war tröstlich.

**24/12/76  
Jarods Unterkunft im Centre  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
21:30Uhr**

Ein tosender Sturm ließ die Wände des Centres beben. Jarod hob verwundert den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses steinerne Gebäude, das schon so viele Leben absorbiert hatte, vor ein paar Luftströmungen erzittert. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu, der Bleistiftskizze eines Rosenbusches. Der schwarzweiße Entwurf wurde der Pracht von echten Rosen nicht gerecht. Das wusste Jarod, obwohl er noch nie welche gesehen hatte. Er würde Sydney, wenn er wiederkommt, fragen, ob er vielleicht Buntstifte haben könnte. Doch diese Wiederkehr würde erst in ein paar Tagen sein, auch das war ihm klar. Immer, wenn es draußen kalt wurde, verschwand sein Mentor für einige Zeit. Obwohl Jarod mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt und Sydney jedes Mal heimgekehrt war, machte es dem jungen Pretender jedes Jahr aufs Neue Angst. Er fürchtete, Sydney könne das Interesse an ihm verlieren und einfach fortbleiben. Nur deshalb gab er sich bei den Simulationen die größte Mühe. Jarod hatte eine Heidenangst davor, Sydney irgendwann überdrüssig und dann einfach weggesperrt und vergessen zu werden. Natürlich wusste der logische Teil von ihm, dass das Quatsch war. Aber in Momenten der Einsamkeit und der Verzweiflung schien selbst Quatsch bedrohlich real. Wieder brachte eine Windböe das Gebäude zum Zittern. Doch diesmal wirkte es nicht verblüffend, sondern beängstigend. Jarod sprang vom Stuhl auf und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er zog die Beine an, kniff die Augen zu und begann, vor Verlassenheit dicke Krokodilstränen zu weinen. Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Die Hand fing an, ihn rhythmisch zu streicheln. Allmählich beruhigte sich Jarod und erspähte durch den Tränenschleier hindurch ein vertrautes Gesicht. Sydney musterte besorgt seinen Schützling. Jarod starrte seinen Lehrer überrascht an.

"Warum bist du nicht fort?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Bekümmert blickte der Psychiater zu Boden. Jarod spürte, dass es ihn unglücklich machte, hier zu sein. Sydneys Stimme aber klang warm, als er antwortete:

"Das Wetter ist zu schlecht, um mit dem Auto zu fahren. Ich fürchte, ich muss die Nacht hier verbringen."

Bei der Erinnerung an den Sturm erschauderte Jarod unwillkürlich. Sydney nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her. Er fuhr dem jungen Mann sacht durchs Haar und redete leise auf ihn ein:

"Sch... Hab keine Angst, mein Junge! Es geht vorbei. Vertrau mir!"

Unvermittelt hielt Sydney inne. Jarod blickte verdutzt auf und merkte, dass sein Mentor in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Sein Blick schien sich tief in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren. Tränen traten in Sydneys Augen und rannen dann über die glühenden Wangen. Besorgt fragte der Pretender:

"Aber Sydney, was hast du denn? Weine doch nicht!"

"Ich hab mich nur gerade daran erinnert, wie oft ich als Kind so hemmungslos geweint habe wie du jetzt. Es müssen unzählige Male gewesen sein."

Seine Stimme klang abwesend.

"Du sprichst von Dachau, oder? Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein. Du warst so jung, so unschuldig. Genau wie... ."

Jarod biss sich auf die Zunge. Eigentlich hätte er "Genau wie ich." sagen wollen, aber er schwieg. Er wollte seinem besten Freund keine zusätzlichen Schuldgefühle einimpfen. Außerdem wusste Jarod genau, dass Sydney sich schon genug Vorwürfe machte. Natürlich hatte der erfahrene Psychiater diesen kleinen Fauxpas bemerkt, doch auch er sagte nichts. Schließlich beschloss Jarod, die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und fragte:

"Was hast du getan, wenn du im Lager einsam und verzweifelt warst?"

"Es gab einen Platz inmitten dieser Hölle, wo von all dem Schrecken nichts zu spüren war.", begann Sydney zu berichten, "Hinter der Baracke, in der wir Kinder untergebracht waren, erhob sich eine alte, knöchrige Dornenhecke. Ich glaube, nicht einmal die Wachsoldaten wussten, was dahinter lag, und so kam es, dass an dieser Stelle kein Zaun gebaut worden war. In einer versteckten Nische war eine Öffnung in der Hecke; gerade groß genug, dass sich ein Kind durchquetschen konnte. Also tat ich das eines Nachts. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein Fluchtweg."

Als Sydney anfing, von Flucht zu reden, wurde Jarod hellhörig. Insgeheim hatte er schon oft darüber nachgedacht, das Centre zu verlassen. Für einen klugen Kopf wie ihn wäre das nicht weiter schwierig gewesen. Aber es hätte bedeutet, alles zurücklassen zu müssen. Seine Vergangenheit. Die Wahrheit. Sydney. Nein, dazu war er nicht imstande! Die Stimme seines Mentors riss Jarod aus den Gedanken, als sie ihren ergreifenden Monolog fortsetzte:

"Auf der anderen Seite lag ein riesiger Rosengarten. Die Rosenstöcke waren knöchrig und verwildert, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Es war Vollmond, und das silberne Mondlicht brach sich auf den weißen Blüten, sodass diese engelsgleich funkelten. Glaub mir, Jarod, ich hatte noch nie etwas so Phantastisches gesehen. Jedes Mal, wenn die... die Experimente besonders schlimm waren, ging ich in diesen Rosengarten. Dort fand ich Trost und eine Zuflucht für all die Tränen des Grauens."

Jarod war den Tränen nah. Bis heute hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, wie gut sein Ziehvater nachempfinden konnte, was er manchmal durchmachte; hatte er doch selbst etwas ähnlich Traumatisches erlebt. Jarod konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen:

"Gibt es hier im Centre auch so einen Garten?"

Sydneys Blick wurde traurig, als er seinem Schützling in die dunklen, viel zu ernsten Augen sah. Jarod wusste natürlich, dass es nicht so war, dennoch hatte er die Frage gestellt. Seine Verlassenheit hatte ihn einfach überwältigt. Sorgfältig suchte Sydney nach Worten und hauchte schließlich:

"Nein, aber ich bin da. Und wenn du es zulässt, kann ich dich trösten und die Tränen deiner Einsamkeit in mich aufnehmen bis sie im Schutze der Nacht versiegen."

Sydneys Blick war ehrlich und klar, und Jarod wusste, dass er ihm jedes Wort glauben konnte. Er kuschelte sich an seinen väterlichen Freund, und wäre er eine Katze gewesen, hätte er geschnurrt. Jarod musste über diese Assoziation lächeln und genoss Sydneys streichelnde Hand. Wieder rüttelte der Sturm am Gebäude, doch diesmal machte es dem Pretender keine Angst. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm nichts geschehen konnte.

**12/09/00  
Lichtung am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
17:15Uhr**

Jarod schlug überrascht die Augen auf und musste, von der Abendsonne geblendet, heftig blinzeln. Er war in einer Art Trance gewesen und hatte für einen Moment die Orientierung verloren. Doch das war es ihm wert. Die Rückschau in Sydneys traurige Kindheit hatte Jarod seine Zuversicht zurückgegeben. Er lächelte beim Anblick der Rosenhecke an Sydneys Grab. Es war ein wirklich schöner Platz für die letzte Ruhe. Und es war der Platz neben Jacob. Tief im Inneren wusste Jarod, dass die Beiden nun wiedervereint waren. Es machte ihn glücklich, und alle Verbitterung war aus seinem Herzen gewichen. Bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, flüsterte Jarod leise:

"Leb wohl, Sydney! Ich liebe dich."

Der Pretender hätte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht geborgener fühlen können, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Sydney ihn, von warmem Licht umgeben, beobachtete und seine Stimme mit dem Wind zu ihm schickte:

"Leb wohl, mein Sohn! Ich liebe dich auch."

ENDE


End file.
